Breaking Dawn
by kakamimicoco
Summary: My version of Breaking Dawn. Will the wedding go well? What happened to Jacob? Will Bella's transormation go right? My first fanfiction. Please read review! Rated M for wedding night chapter later on!


**This is my first fan fiction so I hope you like it! Please read and review with your honest opinion. **

**I'd like to thank Bellamydarling for being my unofficial beta and getting me to actually write this in the first place! Thanks honey - you're a star!**

**So, here's the first chapter – hope you enjoy it!**

Blood

Something warm trickled down my chin. I slowly licked my lips and gloried in the taste. Hot, salty, pulsating blood.

I needed more. Looking around, I realised that I was in some kind of a forest. Dark twisting shapes that appeared to be trees surrounded me. But I didn't have time to think about where I was. All I knew was that I needed more. My throat burned for blood. It was all I wanted, all that mattered in the world.

Blood

Blood

BLOOD

I lost myself in my hunger. I could feel vicious, guttural snarls ripping from my chest as I searched for prey. My feet hardly touched the ground as I ran to find something, anything to quench my thirst.

The scent hit me before I saw where it was coming from. So sweet, the most appealing thing I'd ever smelled. My throat was on fire!

I ran towards it and saw the human it was coming from. Its back was towards me. Unseeing, unsuspecting. Too easy, I thought as my cracked lips stained with dry blood pulled back over my razor sharp teeth, into what I knew was an appalling grimace.

I kept running, and as the scent overwhelmed me I realised I couldn't wait. I leaped the last ten feet and landed on it's back, pushing it to the ground. I took a swipe at its head, silencing the screams with one blow.

And then I sank my teeth into its neck, drawing out the mouth watering red liquid before it went cold. The taste was heaven and as it ran down my throat the burning stopped. I drank it all and when I was done I stepped back and prepared to leave.

That was when I saw the face of the person lying on the ground. The cold, dead eyes stared at nothing and the pale, frozen body lay still.

Angry, choking sobs rose up in my throat and I waited for tears but they didn't come. I screamed and carried on screaming as I stared into what were once Charlie's eyes…..

My own eyes snapped open. I was drenched, covered in sweat from my nightmare, my breathing laboured. A dream, just a dream.

It was only after I realised this that I became aware of his voice, smooth, velvety, anxious, calling my name.

"Bella? Bella? Oh god, Bella are you ok" said Edward as he wrapped his arms around me, enveloping me, holding me close, safe.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just a dream, a really stupid dream" I managed to breathe out.

"Bella what were you dreaming about? You were almost screaming Charlie's name towards the end" His voice was tight, with fear and worry.

He pulled me up so that I was sitting in his lap, cradled in his arms, and rocked me holding on to me tight.

I took one more deep breath and said "I was a vampire. And I wanted blood. So I killed Charlie and drank his." in what I hoped was an even tone.

But Edward just looked at me, his eyes fierce and almost growled "I will never let you hurt anyone. If I have to hold you down by force, _I will never let you do that. _I swear." His voice was strained as he stroked my hair and my face with his hands.

"I know. Stupid dream" I leaned in closer, if that was possible.

"You can always wait. You don't have to change yet if you're worried" he whispered hopefully.

I just smiled. "No chance."

He sighed and kissed me, tilting my head back so he could deepen the kiss. I shivered with pleasure at the touch of his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck. Before I knew it my head was on the pillow and he was still kissing me, one hand on my hip, one in my hair. I wrapped my arms tighter around him, pulling him on top of me, closer and closer.

I couldn't think straight as his lips moved down to my neck, planting butterfly kisses all over my throat and collar bone. He brushed his lips once on the hollow above my collar bone, rolled over so that we both on our sides and stared into my eyes.

His breathing was just as ragged as mine. I let out an annoyed sigh and he raised an eyebrow.

"I believe you were the one who wanted to wait until we were married." He was trying, unsuccessfully to hide a smile.

"I know" I moaned, thinking about that day in the meadow when he had said that the deal was off.

"Have you changed your mind Bella?" he asked with a smirk.

I didn't mean to but I stopped to think about it for a second and in that brief pause he traced his hand down my leg and up again, inhaling deeply.

"No" I finally let out in a sigh. "But that doesn't mean we still can't do this" I amended quickly.

"Yes. You're right." I stared into his eyes and for a moment I was mesmerized. I couldn't believe that this angel with the golden eyes was meant for me.

As if he could tell what I was thinking he said "I love you Bella" whilst tracing his cool fingers up and down my cheek.

My last thought was of the dream. Just a dream I told myself. Just a ridiculous dream that won't come true, because Edward won't_ let_ it._ I_ won't let it I thought more forcefully.

But Edward was singing my lullaby softly in my ear and I was wrapped in his arms and I could no longer summon the energy to think about things. I finally succumbed to sleep and I didn't dream.


End file.
